


#1 Crush

by Valrhona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrhona/pseuds/Valrhona
Summary: After losing everyone she loves in one fateful night, Bellatrix finds comfort in an unexpected person.Written for Sing Me a Rare 4 - The SoundtrackSong: Garbage - #1 CrushMovie: Romeo + Juliet





	#1 Crush

Life had been pain. In one night, Bellatrix had lost everything: her husband, her Lord, her goddamn cousin. She knew she was supposed to bring her master Voldemort back from the dead; it had been her sacred duty charged upon his death. But after months of fruitless searching and dwindling support from the remaining Death Eaters, her grief finally overwhelmed her and she drank one dreamless sleep potion after another until she didn’t know how long it had been and Severus refused to supply her with any more. 

“Find someone else to kill you,” he’d drawled. 

“It’s a fool’s errand,” Narcissa hissed as she set a brush to Bellatrix’s unruly curls and cast charms on her face to hide the dark circles and sickly pallor. Bellatrix glared sullenly at her blasphemy. 

Lucius wisely said nothing. He had been the only one to survive that night; he and the Potter’s prophesied half-blood brat. He’d brought the traitor Wormtail back to her, and that’s the only reason she’d let him live. 

She was still thinking of hexing his balls off. 

Greyback had also died that night, but by her own hand. Upon Voldemort’s disembodiment, the power to use the dark mark rebounded into her own with a pain that was like receiving it all over again. She summoned the Death Eaters to test it out and laughed at the cascade of apparition cracks and shock on their faces as she whirled at the center of the circle they made. When Greyback didn’t show, she sent a group of Death Eaters after him. They returned almost immediately with the man dripping blood from a mangled forearm. 

“No mark, no call,” he’d grinned with red teeth. 

She’d needed no more provocation, itching as she had been to punish someone. “Avada kedavra!” she’d screamed, and the blood stopped pumping out of the limp arm. 

In the end, it was Barty who helped her out of the hole of grief she’d fallen into. Unintentionally, but she would give credit where credit is due. If it hadn’t been for him introducing her to the Manticore, an underground magical creature fighting ring, she would have been alone, drinking herself blind or worse with black market potions in the bed she used to share. 

It was there she met Remus. 

Well, again. But she could hardly be blamed for not recognizing the fierce creature she saw in the arena as her cousin Sirius’ roommate. A flash of dark grey eyes, a gout of blood from a torn jugular dousing her favorite dress, and something in her she’d thought dead stirred anew. Later, if she’d been asked about the rest of the night, she wouldn’t have been able to answer. All she could think about was that fight, the blood, and the grin. She took the bloodied dress off once she was home and hung it up without using a cleaning charm. 

The dress was still there a week later. Sometimes she pulled it out to look at it and remember. Sometimes she pulled it out to make sure it had really happened. Sometimes she pulled it out just to breathe it in, the smell of smoke, firewhisky, and blood. 

It was later when she learned the werewolf she burned for was Remus Lupin. It was physically painful, her want for him, like a knife. She wanted to twist the knife and bleed her aching heart, and tear it apart. 

The first night she made her move she she was ready beg and steal for him, to crawl on hands and knees, whatever would make him see that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. 

She didn’t have to, in the end. But she would have. 

She waited for him in his cell where he was kept when he wasn’t fighting. It was more comfortable than a dungeon cell, but a prison it still was. 

“What are you doing here?” he muttered sullenly as he cleaned blood off his hands. “Revenge?”

“Revenge?” she echoed in confusion. 

“For Sirius,” he said as he dried his hands in jerky motions. 

“Oh, that,” she giggled. “He got himself there, didn’t he? We’ll get him out, after he’s learned his lesson.”

Remus looked at her with pain-filled eyes as he rubbed his beard clean with the towel. 

“Look at you,” she whispered with half pity, half awe. She took the towel from him and rubbed at a spot he’d missed, caressing his cheek. “I’ve never seen something so pure and true. I’d sell my soul for someone like you.”

His grey eyes met hers and she leaned forward, holding her hands on either side of his beard and pressing her lips against his. He made a noise deep in his throat, a helpless whimpering sort of sound, and then he was kissing her too, his hands clutching desperately at her. He lifted her up and set her on his pallet on the floor. As he kissed her again, Bellatrix reached between them to find him hard and ready. 

“I’ve been dying just to feel you inside me,” she whispered as she stroked him. He didn’t need any more encouragement. He removed what remained of the pants he’d worn while fighting while she hiked her skirt up enough for him to see she wore nothing else underneath. He quickly fit himself at her entrance and she shifted to help him slide inside, moaning at the feeling she’d been missing for so many months. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust roughly as deep as he could. All too soon, he pushed himself straight over the edge of his pleasure. The spasms of his cock inside her, and knowing she had been the one to give him this pleasure pushed her into her own climax. Remus cried out once more at the feeling of her clamped around him. 

They lay together, half entwined and catching their breath. With her passion spent, Bellatrix pulled her skirt back down to cover her sticky thighs. The cell was warded against magic, except for the one spell to unlock it. She’d probably scrambled the brains of the worker she’d lifted it out of with legilimency, but it was worth it. Remus fell asleep with an arm curled around her. 

She woke the next day after sleeping the entire night without a nightmare or the aid of a potion. “Remus,” she smiled as she stretched, “it was real.”

Remus had propped himself up with one arm. “What are you doing here, Bella?” He wore a thoughtful frown as he looked down at her. 

“I’ve been watching you fight,” she said. 

“I know. I’ve seen you every night since the first night I saw you. But you can’t be here just to watch.”

“I need an alpha,” she answered simply. “My werewolves haven’t come up with one themselves.”

“I heard you killed Greyback,” he said stonily. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I should have saved him for you.”

Remus shook his head. “What’s done is done. I’m glad he’s gone.”

“I want you to come with me,” she continued. 

“I can’t,” he said. “I have a contract.”

“I’ll buy your contract. I’ll steal your contract. I’ll kill the owner. I’d do anything for you,” she insisted. “Just tell me what.”

“Why would I come with you?” 

“I believe in you,” she said. “You’d be such a good leader. There’s kids, Remus.”

“That’s not fair,” he said angrily. 

“I can give you so much,” she said, “if you’d just join me.”

“Join you? You mean...” he trailed off, unable to say it. 

“Take the dark mark,” she confirmed. “I’ve been dying just to feel you by my side. To know that you’re mine.”

Remus didn’t answer. She reached out to turn his face to hers. 

“Don’t you want to know?” she asked softly. “What it would feel like to belong?”

Remus couldn’t answer her. 

“What would you do for information?” she asked another night. “Information I so happen to have. You blamed Sirius for your dear James’ and Lily’s deaths. Wouldn’t you want to know the person single-handedly responsible? What would you do for that? For the opportunity to close your hands on the traitor’s throat until they die?”

Bellatrix wore the bloody dress the night she delivered Remus to Wormtail’s hiding place. After they added the traitor’s blood to it and he’d finally stopped screaming she straddled Remus on the forest floor and rode him until they were both satisfied. 

The night Remus took the dark mark was both the worst and the best. She cried for him, for bringing the searing pain to him despite how stoically he took it. She washed away the pain with all her tears. Any fears he had for her devotion to him were drowned that night. He kissed her tears away as they stood on the stone where he’d knelt to receive it, then he knelt once more, under her robe. He kissed her on her most sensitive parts and didn’t stop his tongue until she’d cried out and gripped his head, the only thing close enough to hold onto. 

“Do you love me?” he whispered later, when they were in her bed, as he pushed himself inside her and bit her gently on her shoulder. 

She arched her back to feel him deep inside her as she lay on her stomach. “I would die for you,” she moaned. 

“I would kill for you,” he vowed. 

“I would steal for you,” she returned. 

“I’d do time for you,” he groaned as he thrust again.

“I’d wait for you,” she said, her voice husky with desire. 

“I’d sail ships for you,” he said, slowly increasing his thrusts. “To be close to you. To be part of you. Because I believe in you.”

“I believe in you,” she agreed. “I would die for you.”

“I fucking love you, Bellatrix,” Remus swore as he came hard inside her. 

Bellatrix moaned out her own waves of pleasure as the heat of their bodies filled her nose with the coppery smell of blood mixed with sweat, smoke and firewhisky.


End file.
